Come Home
by Solareon
Summary: The Governor had his plans, Rick had his plans, and Andrea had her own plans. Well, Dixons didn't make plans, they made god damn missions! And Daryl's mission, was to bring Andrea back home. AU from 3X13 and beyond. Rated M for violence and Dixon's language.
1. The Meeting

Chapter: 1

There was nothing left for Andrea to do but wait outside the barn, she had been kicked out of the meeting by both Rick and Phillip and forced to sit on the side lines. The two had made it clear, that whatever they were discussing, she wasn't supposed to hear it. She should have felt relived, she should have felt better that she wouldn't have to be the peace keeper in their meeting anymore, but she didn't. The only thing she did feel, was that when both men left that barn, there would be nothing but bloodshed and death in the future.

Hershel had seen how distrait she was, and the kind older man tried his best to console her, and Andrea didn't push him away. When she spoke with Hershel, she saw some much of Dale in the man, she saw his kindness, his wisdom, but she also saw why Hershel was so admired by so many in her old group. Hershel was still so strong, far wiser than most men could ever hope to be, and had managed to keep his humanity through this nightmare.

Hershel told her everything, about what Phillip had done to Maggie, how he was going to have her and Glenn executed, right under her nose, it all made her sick. Hershel told her that she could return to their group, and she wanted too, she wanted more than anything to be able to go back to her_ real family_, but she couldn't. She couldn't just abounded the people of Woodbury to Phillip, he'd lead them all into a slaughter.

Some many people had been killed, because of one sick man's lies, people were dying on both sides of the tracks, and all of it had been because of a psychopath's lust for power. Andrea had felt the worst when heard about the prison survivor Axel being killed, a man who wasn't meant for war, who wanted nothing from this new world, but to live in peace, he had been slaughtered in cold blood and then had been written of as a statistic by Phillip. Then there was Haley, the naive girl, who had _tried_ to teach Andrea how to guard the wall of Woodbury. The poor girl was killed by Maggie, all because she had been on the wrong side of a rescue mission. Andrea didn't blame Maggie though, the woman was just trying to save Daryl, and there was no way she could have known that Haley was just a confused girl playing soldier for a sociopath.

Tears started to fall from Andrea's eyes, but she made quick to brush them away, she didn't need to be seen as weak, not now. She thanked Hershel for his offer, but doesn't agree to anything, he gives her a fatherly hug, then hobbles away to sit next to Milton.

She continues to sit on the bench, her head in her hands, letting all her thoughts of self-hatred consume her, it's only when she feels someone else sit on the bench, that she finally picks her head up from her hands to look at her new company.

Daryl sits next to Andrea on the bench, wordlessly reaches into his jacket, and offers her a cigarette. She thinks about denying it, but takes it anyway. Like lung cancer was something she should even be worrying about right now. He lights her cigarette, then takes his own out of the pack and lights it.

"It ain't gotta be this way." Daryl says as he inhales nicotine into his body, not even bothering to attempt small talk.

Andrea gives a sad smile she takes a drag off her cigarette. "I know."

"Then why ya here? Forget this stupid shit and leave." He says to her gruffly.

"I can't." She replies looking down at the ground.

"Why not?" He asks voice getting even more agitated.

She knows why she can't leave, there's too many people who need her back at Woodbury, there not warriors like her old group, their just people, naive, inexperienced people. Then there was Tyree's group, she couldn't just abounded them there either, they all trusted her. She was the one who had **SENT** Tyreese's group to Woodbury for christ sake. It was her fault they were even in this mess to begin with.

Andrea turns her head to him and says "Too many people need me there Daryl." As the words leave her lips, she starts to think that maybe she does have a messiah complex. "They need someone to protect them."

Daryl wanted to argue with her, to say she's full of shit, that the people of Woodbury were just cold-blooded killers, that they deserved to be thrown to the walkers, but he didn't. Merle had told them all what Woodbury was like, how only some people had stepped up become soldiers, while the rest of the town _attempted_ to live their lives like the world hadn't ended.

Truth is, Daryl wasn't too sure himself where he stood on going to war with Woodbury. He'd follow Rick into hell and back, that was no question, and he'd die before he turned his back on his group/family, but he wasn't blind to what was in front of him. The Spanish man, Martinez, yeah he was a douche-bag, but he wasn't a monster, just a poor son of bitch who lost his family and picked the wrong side. Same went for the four eyes butler Milton, he had his doubts about the man, but Hershel didn't seem to mind his company, and he did want to compare notes and record everything that had happened since the world ended, proving he was more of peaceful man than a fighter.

The only thing Daryl was sure of, was that all of them were trapped in this Governor's fucked up chest game, and he was playing with of their lives, for what? Daryl had no clue, he just hoped Rick did before it was too late.

Daryl had been brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Andrea laughing, she was giggling to herself softy, and a smirk could be seen forming on her face.

_'The hell?'_ He thought to himself, raising an eyebrow Andrea's way, and almost losing his cigarette when his mouth started to hang open in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Andrea said noticing his confused face. "I was just thinking about the night you told me you got lost in the woods as a kid."

Now he was confused, the hell was so funny about that story? He didn't even remember what the hell he said that night- _'Oh, yeah. My itchy ass.'_ He thought, memories from that night were slowly working their way back to the front of his mind.

"You remembered that? After all this time?"

"Always." Andrea said.

Now it was Daryl's turn to look down, why he was doing it he didn't know why, but for some reason he didn't want to look Andrea in the eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you were the first person that made me laugh in so long, I hadn't even smiled since Amy died, and you managed to make me laugh again." Andrea felt her eyes water as she talked about Amy, but did her best not to let any tears fall.

Daryl had forgotten that night, it was the first night of searching for Sophia, it seemed like such a long time ago now. So much had changed, it was almost like that time period was in another life.

"I miss the group, Daryl." She says quietly, losing the battle to keep her tears in. "I miss my family."

She knows she shouldn't be crying, that she probably looks weak, and hell, she even feels weak, yet she just wants to let the tears fall.

"We miss you too." Daryl says picking his head up to look her in the eyes.

Andrea wipes her tears away and looks at Daryl, she can tell he was trying to not break eye contact, that even after all this time with the group, he's still not as emotionally open as the rest of them.

It's then she says something she was trying to not to say the entire day. "I wanna go home." She whispers to him. "I wanna sit and talk with Hershel, joke around with Carol, be able to have Michonne back as my friend, and play with little ass-kicker." Daryl smirks sadly at her when she mentions little ass-kicker's name, and she smiles back at him. "But Mostly, I just don't want to feel like an outsider anymore, I'm tired of being looked at as the pariah."

"Then come home." Daryl says softy to her. Andrea's eyes begin to water again at Daryl's words, but this time she keeps herself from crying.

"I can't." She chokes out. "I have to go back."

_'The way she says it, it's almost like she's sentencing herself to death.'_ Daryl thought still looking into Andrea's eyes.

What Daryl didn't fully grasp, was that for Andrea, going back to Woodbury might as well have been a death sentence.

The Governor will never back down, she knows that now, that no matter what he says to his people, to her, it's all lies. Hershel was right, Phillip was a sick man, and the death of everyone at the prison is all he cares about. Everyone else on both sides of the battlefield were just expendable to him. She knew that she had to stop Phillip, regardless of what would happen to her. She knows that by walking down this road, there might be no way for her to come back, she could be killed, she_ probably will_ be killed, but right now, death sounded better, than letting any of the people in the prison **or** Woodbury be killed.

_'I guess I'll be seeing you soon Amy.'_ Andrea thought sadly.

The sound of the barn door opening alerted everyone that the meeting was over and that it was time to go. Andrea and Daryl stood up from the bench, ready to go back to their own sides of the track.

Not knowing what to say, Daryl just nods a goodbye towards Andrea, then walks away to find Rick.

"Daryl!" She calls out, making him stop dead in his tracks. The redneck turns back around to look back at the blonde ex-lawyer. Her eyes looked empty and sad, but there was a small smile on her face. "When this is all over, we should go on one of those walks through the woods again, for old times sake." She says as tears begin to slide down her face again.

"Yeah, for old times sake." Daryl said as he walked away from Andrea.

It's at that moment, Daryl realizes that there might not be another time for them to talk again, that this might be the last time he'd ever see her alive, and by looking at Andrea's face, Daryl knew she was aware of that as well.

* * *

When the three-man team arrived back at the prison, Rick informed the group that the Governor wanted the prison, that he wanted everyone in it dead, and that they were going to war. No one looked surprised at the news, everyone was expecting that the only thing that would come from the meeting would be news of war.

Daryl catched Merle's eye as the group began to go their own separate ways, they exchange a nod, a secret code they had made up for each other, meaning that they needed to talk alone in private. The Dixon brothers made their way into the abounded Cell block that Merle had stayed at, knowing that barley anyone from the group ever stepped foot in there, in less their last name was Dixon.

"So, whats the problem baby brother?" Merle asked as leaned against a near by cell door.

"It's about Andrea." Daryl replied as he leaned against the same cell door as Merle.

Merle raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, wondering where he was going with this conversation. "What bout Blondie?"

Daryl gave his brother the famous Dixon smirk and then said. "We're bringing her home."

The Governor had his plans, Rick had his plans, and Andrea had her own plans. Well, Dixons didn't make plans, they made god damn missions! And Daryl's mission, was to bring Andrea back home.

* * *

**This was just something I wanted to write since the episode, I felt like since everyone else in both groups got to talk, Andrea and Daryl should have had a scene with the two of them catching up and talking about what would happen in the future.**

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this or keep it a one-shot, depends if I get any feedback telling me to continue.**

**Catch ya guys later.**

**~Solareon.**


	2. There's a Wolf in my Heart

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, all of ya guys feed back made me want to write another chapter, and I hope it lives up to what everyone wanted.**

Review Shoutouts: what evil lurks, babyscardinal, Eve, Khurdt, and a big shout to Alia92!

* * *

Chapter: 2

The Dixon brothers had spent hours in Merle's abounded cell block, smoking cigarettes and thinking up different scenarios on how to save Andrea, kill the Governor, and keep the prison from going to war. The two brothers had argued about what was possible and impossible, and formed a mission that incorporated both, a mission that only a Dixon think up, and only a Dixon could hope to pull off. The only left to do was wait, they had two days till Rick would meet with the Governor again, and that was how long Daryl had to save Andrea from doing something that could get her killed.

Daryl had decided to spend the night in the abounded Cell block with his older brother, Carol had come by to check up on the brothers, she brought the brothers dinner, and wished them a good night, then she left back to the main cell block. Hours later, Merle had announced he was heading to bed, and now Daryl was the sole brother awake in the cell block.

He couldn't sleep, his mind was jammed up with too many thoughts, most of them were about Andrea. After all this time, after all the shit they've all been through, Andrea had still remembered that night in the woods with him, a night that he had tried his best to forget, ever since he had heard the news about her _death_.

An arrow for an Answer, that's the name he would always reefer to when he thought back on that night. To this day, he never could understand how things had went the way they did back then. He didn't understand why out of everyone in the group, Andrea had wanted to spend time with him, he didn't understand why he had told her that story from his childhood, it was a story that no one in the group knew about, not _even _Carol or Rick. Daryl definitely didn't understand how he had managed to make her smile and laugh for the first time since god knows when, and he _**really** _didn't know why the sight of her laughing and smiling, had made him smile and laugh as well. Then there was the biggest mystery to him, the whole 'Arrow for An Answer' mess, he still didn't understand why he asked her if she wanted to live or die, and he absolutely didn't understand why she had answered him, he wasn't Dale or Rick, she owed him nothing, and there was nothing between them...so why were they alone together in the woods, saying things they'd never would say to anyone else in the group?

After that night, Daryl thought that would be the last time him and Andrea would speak, that whatever _connection_ he thought there was, would just disappear, but it didn't. The next night when he had gone out to look for Sophia, Andrea had said she was coming with him, she didn't ask if she could come, the damn woman never asked, but then again, he didn't say no. That's how things had went for some time, they would do there own things during the day, then they'd go off into the woods together to look for Sophia come night. They'd spend their time out there in the woods just talking, telling stories about their siblings, and slowly, he began to see another side of Andrea, he actually didn't mind spending time with her, and she made it easier being in the group alone, since she was in the same situation as him, he lost a brother, and she lost a sister.

Inside his head though, there had been a little voice whispering in his ear, saying that they weren't alike, that his sibling was only missing, and hers was dead, and never coming back. That she was a good person, and he was just some redneck trash. This voice tortured Daryl mentally, but Andrea's continued presence around him, helped keep the voice quiet, and after some time, he had been able to just ignore it.

Then she shot him in the head, the damn woman shot him in the fucking head! And It had been an accident! Now that was something Daryl never would have never seen coming, no matter how many ways you had tried to explain it to him, hell you could have recorded Andrea shooting him, and then show it to him, and he'd still say you were full of shit, then he'd shot you with his crossbow, claiming you were working for a chupacabra.

Daryl wasn't surprised when he survived his head-shot, Dixons didn't die easy, and the only thing that could kill Dixon, was a Dixon himself. No, what really surprised him, was how upset Andrea had been over what happened, Rick had told him she refused to even visit him, saying she was too ashamed of herself to face him. It was after that, Daryl realized that the damn woman had actually somehow wanted to be his friend, and something that confused him even more than the previous nights with her, was that Daryl liked the sound of having her as a friend.

After he had healed some, and she had grown the _balls_ to speak to him again, the two had tried to fall back into their old routine, yet fate had other plans. When had Andrea had gotten close to Shane, something inside Daryl felt pained, and the sinister voice in his head began to lecture him again, saying things that it was just a matter of time before Andrea wised up, and found someone better to spend her time with.

It was then that Daryl thought that it was time to get his head on straight, he was looking for a lost girl, not a friend, and if anyone had ever said he had been jealous of Shane getting closer to Andrea, than he'd put a crossbow bolt between their eye.

Daryl tried his best to stay away from Andrea, and just ignore her, but after she had come back from the suburbs looking for Sophia, the damn woman again followed him into the woods that same night. She didn't ask to come along, and he didn't say no, shit, he didn't say anything to her, something she had picked up on fast, and after twenty minutes of not speaking to the other, a yelling match occurred.

Now, Daryl wasn't sure who started yelling first, but if you asked him in-front of Merle? Well... he'd blame the woman.

Their yelling had attracted some walkers, and the two instantly forgot their conversation and took out all the rage they were feeling, on the walkers. After the reanimated corpses had been stabbed, shot, and all around slaughtered, Daryl and Andrea had just fallen back into silence, awkwardly trying to avoid the other's eyes.

After some time, it was Andrea who had broken the silence, she looked him in the eyes, and asked him why was her only friend not speaking to her. Daryl just muttered how she should just talk to her boyfriend Shane, and just like that, **bang**! Another yelling matched occurred between the two, and during this yelling match, Andrea had yelled that she cared more about Daryl, than she ever would Shane, and the redneck shut up completely. She admitted that she did _attempt_ something with Shane, but whatever they had started, had stopped when he had called her Lori.

Daryl laughed, he laughed hard, and Andrea had tried to runaway from him, not wanting to feel even more pathetic, but Daryl had caught up to her, and awkwardly said he wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing at the fact that anyone would mistake her for Olive Oyl.

He then asked her if she meant what she said before, about caring more about him than Shane, and it was at that time a stray walker appeared.

Andrea stared back at the walker, than back to Daryl, and then she said with a small smile on her lips "An Arrow, for An answer."

Daryl fixed her the famous Dixon smirk, and nodded his head, raising his weapon towards the walker.

"You're the most important person in my life, Daryl." She said.

Daryl almost dropped his crossbow right then and there, but remembered his promise, and proving that he was a man of honor, he put an arrow right between the walker's eyes.

After that night, the two had gone back to hanging out with each other again, and things looked like they were going for the better, the two had even taken to eating breakfast together, something that Daryl felt, was a good sign.

Things went to shit real fast though, and looking back, Daryl realized that everything that had happened on Hershel's farm was just the calm before the storm, and the storm itself had been an unforgiving, cold, bitch.

Finding Sophia in the barn as a walker hurt, finding out she had been since before Otis's _death, _hurt even worse. The poor girl had died out in the woods a long time ago, alone, frightened, with no one to rescue her. To this day, Daryl still see's Sophia's face in his nightmares, and he's sure her memory will forever haunt his group.

He exiled himself from the camp's group after that, he didn't even want to see any of them. Every time he looked at Carol, he'd either be pissed at her, for accepting that Sophia had died long ago, or just pissed at himself for not being good enough to find her in time. He couldn't look at Andrea either, the voice in his head... it had become too loud, screaming inside his head that he had failed everyone, he failed Merle, and now he failed that little girl. Andrea would just be better off without him, at least, that's what the voice inside his head had told him.

Thing had gotten even worse when Rick had brought back that kid Randell to the farm, the damn kid was trouble, and Daryl knew it from the start. So, when Rick had asked him to _talk_ to the kid, Daryl wasn't surprised to learn that the bastard had been shaking up with a group of murdering, raping, psychopaths. He wanted to kill Randell right there and then, but it wasn't his call. The group had to make a call on what to do with the bastard, and almost everyone had been for killing him, but in the end, Rick had backed out of doing the deed.

Something that no one knew in the group, and like the many other secrets Daryl knew, he was willing to take this one secret, to his grave.

The secret that Daryl never told anyone, was that he had planned to still kill the bastard himself, the damn kid was a threat to the group, and no one seemed to really understand it, but Shane and Him. Now, Daryl never really liked Shane, he didn't trust the guy, but what he did trust was the man's instinct to survive, and his instincts were dead right about Randell. The others in the group, they weren't there interrogating the bastard, Daryl knew what kind of man Randell, he was, he had been raised by a man like that, he knew that the second the group let the kid go, he'd bring back his band of psychopaths to pillage the farm, kill the men, and do unspeakable things to the women. Daryl wasn't having that, he'd kill the kid himself, and then leave the group that same night. It was time to leave anyway, he knew there was nothing left for him with the group anymore, Sophia was dead, his one and only mission to save that little girl had turned into a failure. So, now he made a new mission for himself, and that was to keep the group safe no matter what.

He planned to sneak into Randell's holding shed while everyone else was distracted, kill the bastard, then he'd escape from the farm and go find his older brother, leaving the rest of the group, guilt free and safe.

Daryl wasn't able to kill Randell though, he had been ready to stab the bastard, but the sounds of Dale being attacked had made him leave kid alone so he could check on the older man, but by the time he had reached him, he been too late, **again**. Dale had already been fatally wounded by a walker, and the only thing left to do was to put the man out of his misery.

"Sorry brother." Those had been the last words Daryl had spoken to Dale, before he had mercy killed the old man. He was sorry Dale had to die, he was sorry he was about to against the old man's pleas and kill Randell, and he was sorry that this world had become to so cold. After killing Dale, Daryl had taken Andrea into the woods with him, and the two spent the rest of the night killing walkers. She cried as she killed every walker she could, and when all the walkers were gone, she clung to Daryl and cried even harder, he didn't push her away though, he just let her get it all out.

The next night would prove to be even worse than the last. Randell had _escaped_, and Shane lead a four man team out into the woods to _find_ him. After Shane and Rick disappeared looking for Randell, Daryl and Glenn had found the kid, he had already turned into a walker, and he was sporting a broken neck. They killed him, and went back to the farm, but only to find out that Rick and Shane still hadn't returned, Daryl's mind was working in overdrive, and he knew something was up with the entire damn search, Shane's bull shit was smelling all the way to Nebraska.

Then, the walkers came, hundreds upon hundreds of walkers had found their way to the farm. It was hell on earth, someone had lit Hershel's barn on fire, and it was slowly spreading everywhere. The only thing that could of been seen that night, was fire and death, if their really was an eternal place of torture, Daryl believed that this farm would have been it. The battle for Hershel's farm was deemed a lost cause, their were too many walkers, and the group had been forced to cut their loses and runaway.

Unknowingly, Andrea had been one of those loses, and had been left on the farm. **His** friend Andrea had been lost to that godforsaken farm and left to fend for herself, in that burning nightmare.

Daryl has had many regrets in his life that he had been forced to live with; losing Merle in Atlanta was one, not being able to find Sophia in time was another one, but the biggest regret that still haunts Daryl to this day, is that he didn't go back to that farm and try to find Andrea.

He knew that Rick was right, that she had either made it off the farm, or she indeed had really died, but it still wasn't good enough for him god damn it! It was the Merle situation all over again, he was stuck not knowing if someone he cared about was alive or dead, and like all of his other regrets, there was nothing he could do about.

One year later now, and Daryl was in the same damn shitty position again, but this time, he could save Andrea, he could actually save her. He was going to kill the Governor, and burn Woodbury down if it got in his way, then he'd save Andrea, and then she'd be back where she belonged, with her real family and happy.

Merle's light snoring brought Daryl out of his thoughts, his brother was snoring loudly and talking in sleep, an old habit that seemed that never faded away from their childhood. Daryl laughed softy at his brother's sleep ramblings and made his way into their shared cell. Merle was sleeping on the top bunk, so Daryl climbed into the bottom bed. The younger Dixon didn't go to sleep though, he just lit up a cigarette, and let his mind wander back to Andrea. He was going to save that damn woman, no matter what.

* * *

There were many things Andrea had expected to happen in the next two days, but what she hadn't expected was for Milton to pull her aside and tell her the worst news she could possibly ever hear. The Governor's agreement that he had said he had made with the prison was a lie, **that** she expected Phillip to lie about, there was no way he would tell her what his real plans were. What she didn't expect, was how sick and deprave his real plan was.

The real deal, was that Phillip wanted Michonne, and he wanted Rick to be the one to deliver her to him, but whether Rick would followed through on the deal didn't matter, Phillip was still going to kill everyone at the prison, there was chance for peace, just war.

When Milton had brought her to Phillip's _workshop, _and had shown Andrea what Phillip was willing to do to Michonne, what he **wanted** to do to Michonne, it became too much, everything about saving Woodbury quietly was no longer an option. As Andrea looked down at the torture chamber from the second story of the room, she knew she had to kill Phillip right there and then.

Phillip had walked into the torture chamber from the bottom entrance, bringing more tools in with him, he placed them down next to the others, then sat in an old dentist chair that had been placed in the middle of the room. He took out a tape recorder from his pocket and began to whistle into it.

Andrea didn't even want to know what the tape recorder was for, she took out her gun and aimed it at Phillip, she wanted to end this here and now, but Milton had stopped her before she could shoot him while his guard was down, saying that even if she killed the sick man, someone else would just take over.

She knew staying in Woodbury wasn't going to help anyone anymore, she had to warn the prison on who Phillip really was, whatever they _thought_ he was capable of, was nothing in comparison to what Milton had shown her, this was a man who had long ago given up his soul to darkness, a man who Dale had warned them all to never become.

There was no other option, but to leave Woodbury, there was nothing else she could do, at least for now.

Milton had refused to leave Woodbury when she tried to persuade him to leave with her, and Andrea wouldn't force him to leave, she just hoped that he would survive all of this, and but in the chance he didn't...well, at least she got to say goodbye.

Andrea felt guilty still about leaving Woodbury, she wanted to warn the entire town, she wanted to scream from the highest building all of Phillip's sins and evil doings, to tell everyone just how sick he really was. No one would believe her though, Phillip had everyone in Woodbury wrapped around his finger, and anyone who would speak against him would be killed anyway, giving out a warning would just be a pointless process. Nevertheless, she did feel the tiniest bit relived when she had given Tyreese and Sasha a warning about what their futures would be like if they stayed in Woodbury.

When Andrea finally had gotten over the wall of Woodbury, she ran, she ran and she didn't look back. She knew that the first step was over, now the next step was getting to the prison.

* * *

Daryl had sat outside of the prison for most of the day, there was nothing on the inside, but people discusing plans, battle strategies, or their own anxiety, and frankly, he didn't want to hear any of that, he was trying to get in his zen mood, but it seemed like the universe was against that happening.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes slowly, he hadn't been able to sleep much last night, and it showed clearly by the bags under his eyes. He had spent the first half of the night talking with Merle, and the last half just sitting in his bed, smoking and thinking about Andrea.

Even though Merle and Daryl had come up with an idea to get Andrea out of Woodbury, it still didn't mean the mission would succeed. For the mission to work, both Daryl and Merle would have to escort Rick to his next meeting with the Governor, and he'd have to hope to whatever sadistic god out there, that Andrea would go with the Governor as well, then came the tricky part. The second stage of the mission would force both Dixon brothers have to go against Rick's orders, Daryl would have to find a way to get Andrea away from the Governor, than the Merle would take the chance to open fire on the man. It Sounded easy enough in his head, but their chances of being able to pull it off were slim, he'd have to hope getting Andrea away for even a split second was possible, that the Governor wouldn't bring more fire power than they would, and that Rick, would be able to catch on quick enough, and even then if all went well, there was still a million other things that can go wrong.

_'Murphy's law is a bitch'_ Daryl thought with a frustrated sigh.

It was hard to believe that their was a time that Daryl's only worries had been paying bills and bailing Merle out of Jail, now the only thing on his mind was assassination attempts, rescue missions, and a full-out war around the corner. Fate wasn't just weird, it was ADHD stuffed in a Meth Pipe.

* * *

Andrea had ran for some time, and besides having to duck into the woods for cover, and fending off a walker ambush, she had been doing pretty well with escaping Woodbury. Her lungs were burning, and every muscle in her body was aching, but the thought of seeing her family again kept her spirits high and her body moving.

The sound of an oncoming truck though dashed her high spirits, Andrea dropped to the ground in a heartbeat, trying to force her body as flat to the earth as possible, hoping that whoever was driving that truck hadn't seen her.

"Please god, please god, please god." She muttered to herself.

Luck wasn't on her side though, the truck had seen her and was now speeding towards her.

_'Oh, god damn it!_' She cursed in her head as she jumped up and began running again.

There were some woods close by and Andrea used that opportunity to escape her pursuer, knowing that the truck wouldn't be able to make it through that closed off terrain.

The irony of Andrea running for her life through the woods agin, was not lost on her, in fact, she started to laugh bitterly to herself as she ran.

_'It's always the woods, it's the damn woods. First its midnight walks with Daryl, then it's running away from a burning farm, with a hundreds of walkers on my ass, and now I'm running from a one-eyed sociopath. Isn't life just fucking funny?'_

* * *

Daryl had been sitting in the same spot for most of the day, only leaving to take guard duty, or to keep his ass from going numb. He just wanted to be alone for a little bit, playing war general with Rick, and peace keeper between his brother and the rest group was really starting to tire the younger Dixon.

He saw Hershel appear from the corner of his eye, but showed no signs that he had even noticed the man. It wasn't until he had actually hobbled over to where he was sitting, and sat down himself, that Daryl acknowledged the old farmer with a small nod.

"You've been out here all day." Hershel said being the first one to speak. "Suns going down."

Daryl just shrugged. "Been thinking."

"About what?" Hershel said in a concerned tone.

_'Taking patchy the pirates other good eye'_ Daryl replied in his head. "Just stuff...things."

Hershel smiled a slightly and gave a little chuckle. "Be careful now, you're begging to sound like Rick." Daryl fixed the old man a friendly glare, but didn't reply.

Daryl turned his head out to the woods near the prison, and his mind instantly went to Andrea again.

He quickly turned his eyes away from the woods, shaking his head. _'Gotta keep my mind zen.'_ He told himself.

"I know you're worried about her, Daryl." Hershel said picking up on what had been bother him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, we all are."

_'I bet none of you are planning a suicidal rescue mission thought up by a desperate Dixon.'_

"She's in over her head trying to be peace keeper. " Daryl's shoulders fall a little. "Just like Dale was."

The wheels in Hershel's head started to turn, and he picked up instantly what Daryl was trying to say. "You're afraid she'll end up just like Dale."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, he kept forgetting Hershel's perception was higher else in the group.

"I know you care about her, it showed on your face when you couldn't go back for her at the highway, after we lost the farm, and it shows now." Hershel then gave heavy sigh. "Just promise me, that whatever you do to try to solve all this, you don't lose your own life, trying to save another."

"Her life means more than mine." Daryl said not missing a beat.

Hershel put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Both of your lives are priceless, never forget that Daryl."

Daryl sighed again. "Easier said than done, old man, easier said than done..."

* * *

A warehouse came into Andrea's view as she exited the woods, the lights from truck before had also come into view, and she ran into the warehouse, hoping she could hide from her pursuer.

As she walked as quietly as she could through the building, the sound of whistling reached her ears, and she cringed when she recognized the tune, it was the same one Phillip had used when he was in the torture room.

She continued to keep low to the ground as she heard his footsteps get closer, she was hoping she could just make a quick exit. There was no way she'd be able to fight him, not un-armed at least, Martinez had taken away her gun before she left Woodbury, and all she had on her was a pocket knife, she silently cursed the spanish man for putting her in the situation she was in.

Phillip then started to yell out to Andrea, telling her to go back with him, saying Woodbury was her home, that the people needed her, that she couldn't just walk away. Andrea didn't say anything though, she wouldn't return with him, and none of his lies could change her mind.

Realizing his talking wouldn't do him any good, Phillip began smashing out every window he was close to with a shovel, shattering shards of glass all over the floor of the warehouse.

Andrea continued to sneak around the building, a walker had tried to grab her, but she manged to impale the walker's corpse on a nearby hook, unfortunately the sound of the impalement had alerted Phillip , and she was had to quickly hide behind a pillar.

Keeping her pocket knife close to her, Andrea tried her best to keep her breathing calm. She heard Phillip's shovel dragging slowly across the floor, the scrapping of steel to the cold pavement floor had become a taunt he was using on her, like the whistling from before. As the scrapping got louder, Andrea's heat started to beat faster, the louder the scrapping got, the faster her heart would beat.

It was becoming too much for her, the fear of being caught, mixed with the anxiety of not knowing if Phillip was close or not, she felt her breath start to speed up along with her heart beat. The sounds of the scrapping shovel got closer, and closer, and closer.

Andrea tightened her hold on her knife until her knuckles went white, ready to attack. She wasn't going to die without a fight.

Just as she was about to strike, a crash could be heard some ways away from where Andrea was hiding, Phillip followed the sound and she let out a small breath of relief, happy to have a distraction.

A stairway came into sight and Andrea thanked her luck, she was just that much closer to getting out of this sick game cat and mouse game Phillip had her trapped in.

She threw open the door, ready to make her exit, but a dozen or so walkers were their to greet her instead of her freedom. Andrea quickly jumped out of the room, and closed the door before any of the walkers noticed her. Unfortunately the walkers did notice Andrea, and they all started to crowd behind the door, trying to get to what could be their future dinner.

Just then, Phillip appeared. "Time to go home, Andrea," He growled out to her.

_'Yeah, it is time.'_

Andrea threw open the door leading to the stairwayl of walkers, and tossed herself behind the door, letting all the walkers spill out into the room, then closed the door when she was sure they were all out

She watches with a cold stare as the walkers descend upon Phillip, watching him savagely try to defend him self, yelling out into the darkness at her.

Andrea doesn't wait to see the walkers envelop him, she knows he'll be dead soon, dying a slow and agonizing death, the type that only a monster like him deserved.

She makes her way out of the warehouse, effortlessly killing a walker on her way. The sounds of Phillip's rage filled screams reach her ears, and for a moment Andrea stops to listen. She wants to stay, to be able to hear the man's demise, and know for sure he's gone from this sinful world, but she knows it's too risky, that she's still in a race against time.

The ex-lawyer made her out of the warehouse and spotted Phillip's truck, she ran over to it, hoping to be able to make her way to the prison faster, but after getting in it she noticed that the keys were missing. Andrea punched the steering wheel, then jumped out of the truck.

The only option she had left was to go on foot.

Andrea ran away from the warehouse, disappearing into the darkness of the night, with her spirits high again, feeling relieved that her nightmare with the Governor was at last over.

* * *

It taken all night, but Andrea had finally managed to reach the outskirts of the prison, her legs had almost gave out at the sight of the guard tower, her heart was beating so fast and hard, it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She took a shaky step forwards, legs wobbling slightly as she moved, it was so close!

Rick was standing watch at the guard tower, rifle in hand, she could see him from where was, raising a hand to try to get his attention, Andrea began to call out to him.

She yelled out. "Ric-"

Andrea had been cut off mid call out by someone tackling her to the ground, holding their hand over her mouth, and digging their knee into her stomach. Looking to her attacker, Andrea's eyes widened in horror and surprise.

Phillip was holding on to Andrea for all she was worth, a dark, twisted smile plastered on his face as looked down at his captured prey. He began to squeeze her face with his hand as hard as he could, and then he started to repeatedly slam his knee into her side, causing her to give out a muffled yell of pain.

* * *

Inside the guard tower of the prison, Rick sees a shadow of something rustle out near the woods, he turns his attention to where he saw the shadow, looking intently at the trees.

_'I swear I just saw something.'_ Rick thought to himself as he looked out to the woods. He raises his gun, and looks out through the scope, trying to see any movement, but nothing happens. Lowering his weapon, Rick rubs his eyes, thinking that whatever he saw, was just his mind playing tricks on him again.

Daryl walks up beside Rick, Crossbow in hand. "Something wrong?" He says taking note of the concerned look on Rick's face.

Turning to look at Daryl, Rick just shakes his head. "I don't think so, just the wind."

Daryl looks out to where Rick had been staring, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, but even when he leaves the guard tower, can't shake the horrible feelings going through his body, or the hair raising up on his neck.

_'Something ain't right.'_

* * *

Andrea's had been fading in and out of consciousness since Phillip had captured her. Her muscles ached from all the running she had done earlier, and her body was sore from the beating Phillip had delivered onto her once he had caught her.

Opening her eyes, Andrea noticed that she was in the Phillip's workshop, fear instantly went through her body, she tried to open her mouth to scream for help, but soon noticed that her mouth gagged shut, she tried to grab at the gag in her mouth, but her arms were handcuffed to the old leather chair she was seated in.

The sound of the workshop door opening distracted Andrea, looking up, she came face to with Phillip, who at the moment was sporting a sadistic smile. He walked through the door, then slammed it behind him.

Then Phillip's smile disappeared from his face, replaced with an empty, blank scowl. He then said. "Andrea, welcome back to Woodbury."

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**Last nights episode was really a dark turn in the show, and for the walking dead, that's saying something. I really didn't expect Andrea to be the one in the torture chair, and now I fear for her safety more than anything. If any of you guys know what The Governor does to Michonne in the comics, you'd be deathly afraid for her too. I really do love Andrea, and I hope she makes it, and, I just love Laure Holden, she just cares so much about Andrea's story. I mean, it is a her job, and anyone good at their job will care deeply about it, so I love when she sticks up for the Andrea. **

**I also found out on the talking dead, that a scene between Andrea and Daryl had been cut in the episode 'Arrow on the doorpost.' So I'm working off on the theory that my first chapter is now semi-canon, only ya know, it will be a thousand times better than anything I could think up. Why they cut the scene I don't know, but I hope they add it in the DVD. I'm starting to think that someone out there just doesn't want to see them on screen together.**

**I'll be adding a new chapter in two days, I wanna finish this story before the season finale, since I know some tragic things are about to happen soon in the show.**

**Till next time.**

**~Solareon**


	3. A Hero's mission

**Author's Notes**:_ I'm still hurting after Andrea's death, I knew, I knew somewhere in my little brain that both Andrea and Daryl wouldn't make it out of this season together, every season since the first had taught me thought, I just didn't think they'd just kill her off like that. I did think her death was good and heartfelt, but that didn't stop me (Or everyone else who was watching it with me.) from screaming at the top of my lungs. So now this story is AU! YAY! AMC has broken my fucking hurt! They already did it with Merle, but C'mon, Andrea wasn't even a Anti-hero, she didn't need a redemption quest, she was just an out right good person who didn't want anyone to die. Well, I'm done with my rant for now. Sorry it took so long for the update, between writers block, Merle's death, and Andrea's death, my minds been kinda lost. _

**_Review Shout out time: babyscardinal, ohitsMariz and big shout out too Alia92!_**

_Anyway here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter: 3

Death was death, no one lived forever, and everyone and everything would die someday, it was a law that no criminal could break, the lawyer could find a loophole, and no judge could over turn. Daryl knew that, he grew up knowing that, and had lived his life knowing that he was going to die someday, every rising sun was the beginning of another battle for life. He accepted death, made peace with the thought of dying, what he never made peace with though, was other people dying.

When his mother died, it broke him, when his father died, it hurt him, it shouldn't have, but it did. It always hurt like it was the first death he ever experienced, it didn't matter if he showed it or not, every time someone close to him died, it always hurt. He always took comfort in the fact that Merle would never die on him though, that Merle was the invincible one, eating hammers and shitting nails, fucking up walkers with one hand and shit, bastard was a tough son of bitch, toughest of all the fucking Dixons.

So, why the fuck was he now crying over his brother's grave? Soaked in blood walkers and his own brother, and numbly looking at the makeshift wooden cross he had made for him.

The day had all gone to shit fast, from Rick's plan to give up Michonne, to Merle taking action and doing the deed himself, and now this. None of this was part of the fucking mission, Merle _had_ help him, not just in saving Andrea, but in living his fucking life!

"I...I don't know how to live without ya." He choked out to the grave. Merle was always in his life, even when he wasn't in picture, if he was locked up, or just off doing his own shit, even when Merle had disappeared in Atlanta, Daryl always had a piece of his brother in his head, helping him along, guiding him, through the good times and bad, there was always Merle.

But now, Some sick fuck had taken his brother away again, and this time, it was for good. Anger filled him once again and he just fucking wished there was some walkers left to kill, he had slaughtered them all after finding Merle, in a rage filled rampage, but now there was nothing left for him to take out his fury out on..._almost_ nothing at least.

There was the Governor, there was Woodbury. They had to suffer, they all did, he wasn't going to let the bastards who killed his brother get away with this, it didn't matter what deal or whatever bull-shit peace-offering the Governor made, there could be no peace, no surrender, no begging.** Dixons didn't fucking beg!**

"Sorry, brother." He said gripping the cross, caues god damn it, he should have been there with Merle! Fighting alongside him like they always did, and if their was going to be any grave at all, than there should have been two, not one!

Daryl stared at his gun, thinking for a split second that he should just kill himself, Merle was waiting on the other side for him, he shouldn't keep him waiting. Shaking his head he brushed the thought off, Merle would be calling him a pussy for eternality, if he found out his baby brother shot out his fucking brains over him. Besides, there was still more he had to do on this earth before joining Merle, he couldn't leave this god forsaken earth until Andrea was safe, and the Governor was dead.

* * *

When he arrived back to the prison, he walked through the cell block numbly, he was checked on by Hershel, hugged by everyone, the entire group called Merle a hero, even Michonne and Glenn, his brother did it, the Governor was still alive, but his brother was finally a hero. Daryl said he needed to speak with Rick in private, so the two disappeared to Merle's old cell block.

"Your brother, he died a hero, we all know that." Rick said as he entered Merle's old cell and sat himself on a torn up matress.

"Yeah, he did." Daryl nodded in agreement. "Tough son of bitch went down fighting."

They fell into silence soon, Daryl was looking down, trying his best to formulate what he was thinking into words, while Rick was staring at him with those piercing blue eyes.

"Daryl." Rick began. "I know you didn't bring me here to talk about Merle's sacrifice. What's going on?"

Sighing, Daryl dragged his hands across his face, this wasn't going to be easy. "Listen Rick..." He sighed again. Fuck. He really wished Merle was here, he was better at this shit than him. "Me and Merle...we had this mission..."

He spent the next twenty minutes catching Rick up to speed on what Merle and him were about to do to save Andrea, and now that his brother was gone, things had changed, but he was still going through with the mission, regardless.

Rick was pacing back and forth, making faces of understanding, but anger. "You might not come back." He said to Daryl. "You might not even make it pass the gate."

"I know my way around." Daryl replied. "Me and Merle mapped out the entire town, bet I know that place better than old patchy the pirate himself."

"So, what? You're planning some suicide mission"

"Ain't no suicide mission, I'm getting her out of there."

Rick gave him a hard look. "Daryl think this through."

"I have!" He shouted leaping to his feet. "It's all I've thought bout. I left her behind before, you can't ask me to do it again!"

Daryl was right up in Rick's face, ready for a confrontation to start, ready get some pent up stress out, but nothing happened. They just stared at each other, then Rick looked passed him at something, Daryl turned to see what Rick was looking at, but there was nothing behind him, just more beds that Merle had torn up.

"We're leaving the prison." Rick said still staring off into nothing. "This grudge war...it's not worth losing our lives over." Rick looked back at him, eyes full of sadness and regret. "I'm sorry about Merle, Daryl."

"Me too." Daryl answered.

Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Listen, T-dog talked about going east a long time ago, and with all this _stuff_ going on now..." Rick sighed shaking his head. "The group took a vote and we're gonna head east, try to find some place out there and start over. There's nothing left for us here."

"There is for me." Daryl said glaring at Rick. "I ain't leaving her."

"I know, I know." Rick said, his voice was understanding and calm "Then tell me how I can help."

An idea popped into Daryl's head. "Well, now that ya mention it..."

* * *

The group had packed all their things away in an assembly of cars, anything worth value had been packed, personal or for survival, if it could fit, it was packed. Throwing the last bag into his car, Rick turned away and looked back longingly at the prison, he didn't want to leave it, this was Lori's final resting place, but the safety of the group took a higher priority than his own person needs.

Carl wasn't happy about leaving either, his son clearly thought that going to war was the better option than losing their new home, but went along with the plan anyway. Rick watched as his son walked Beth to Hershel's car, holding her hand the entire time, then they hugged each other and Beth kissed Carl lightly on the lips then hopped into the car, leaving the teen blushing madly. Rick laughed to himself a little, through all the madness that life was becoming, it was nice to see some normalcy in his son's life.

Walking up to Rick, Daryl nodded Carl's way. "Looks like the little deputy found himself a woman."

"Yeah, guess he did." Rick replied amusement written over his face.

Daryl smiled a little himself, thinking better thoughts than he had thought for a while. "Guess this where we say some mushy bull shit and part ways."

Rick laughed. "No, this is where I do this." He grabbed his Colt Python off its holster and tossed it to Daryl. He caught it, then looked back up Rick, eyes full of confusion and questions.

"It's not a gift, Daryl. I want that back, so now you're just gonna have to find us again." Rick said firmly.

Daryl looked down at the gun, then back to Rick again, then back to the gun. Rick was trusting him with one of the few things he had left from before the world ended, his signature weapon. "Guess I can't just pawn it off then." He said hoping that his voice didn't crack.

Rick shrugged. "Wouldn't do you much good, its cop gun, it'd just wind up back in my hands." They shared a small laugh, Rick put out his hand to him, and they shook hands.

Daryl said his goodbyes to the rest of the group, getting hugs from Maggie and Beth, and unfortunately Glenn too, an embarrassing bone crushing hug and kiss on the cheek from Carol, and a fatherly embrace from Hershel.

Michonne walked up to him, a hard look on her face. "I should be coming with you, I could help you get her out."

"We talked bout this already. Ya place is with these people, they gonna need ya now more than ever." Daryl said pointing to the rest of the group. Then Daryl looked at the Grime's car and said. "Besides, pretty sure you're a good influence on Rick. "

Michonne tried her best to not show any reaction to Daryl's comment, but she couldn't help the corners of her lips moving up into a small smile, but she got rid of it just as fast, she **really** wasn't ready to even think about relationships at the moment. "Just make sure you save her, Daryl." She said walking over to Rick's car, she then said over her shoulder. "And don't get yourself killed."

Daryl smirked. "Ain't happening, last samurai."

The gate to the prison was opened for the last time, Daryl jumped on Merle's motorcycle, while the rest of the group jumped in their cars, they rode away from the prison together, but just as Daryl was about to break off from the group, a shot came from Rick.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled making him stop his bike and look back at the sheriff.

"You still got one brother left! You better come back to us." Rick said. "We're all you're family."

Daryl smiled as he rubbed his eyes, some fucking sand must have got stuck in them. "Thought we weren't doing any mushy shit, Grimes?!"

"Just this once, brother, just this once."

Daryl nodded at Rick and revved his bike up again, it was time now. He separated from the group after that, feeling a little better about his choices. He looked in his rearview mirror, seeing the retreating form of Rick's car. "See ya later...Brother."

* * *

The engine of his motorcycle roared down a deserted road, the sun was starting to retreat over the hills, he'd be at Woodbury by nightfall.

Just as he started to pass a graveyard of cars, a faint sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance, and a small smirk worked its way onto his face. Looking through the review mirrors of his bike, he saw smoke coming from the direction of the prison.

"Glenn you tricky bastard." He laughed increasing the speed of his bike.

If they were going to leave the prison, they'd leave a welcoming present for the Governor. Glenn and him had spent the entire night while everyone was packing up, rigging the prison with every type of explosive they could find, they even **made** their own bombs, his personal favorite bomb was Glenn's bastard creation, he swore that Asian bastard must have had some Dixon in his family somewhere. They had turned the generators into giant bombs, it had taken a shit ton of gasoline, but in the end the results were worth it. The corridors had their own little surprise for the Governor as well, they had filled the corridors with as many walkers as they could safely get, and then had gotten some propane tanks and left them on, so when one of the Governor's men one fired off a shot at a walker, **BOOM**! The entire place would start going off like the fucking fourth of July.

Judging by the amount of smoke coming from where the prison was, it was a safe bet to guess that the place had just blown sky-high. Only thing Daryl wished was that he could have seen the Governor's body himself. It couldn't be helped though, the mission was Andrea. Governor's body was just a lost he'd have to accept. Still, he really wanted to take that prick's other eye...

The road to Woodbury was right in front of him, the gate was in sight, he knew the town still probably had security, but the majority of them had probably left and were corpses in the ruins of the prison. He could do this two ways, the _'Rick way'_, and sneak in, or the_ 'Shane way,'_ and go in guns blazing like an animal, or...there was always the_ 'Merle way._'

* * *

Tyreese had a bad feeling about everything going on lately, the Governor had been sending off red flags with him since day one, but this? This war was just sick, Ben was dead, Allen had left to go attack the prison, and now it was just him and Sasha protecting the Woodbury people.

Suddenly the roar of a motorcycle caught his attention, Tyreese raised his rifle to look out the scope, someone was speeding down the road to Woodbury, heading straight towards the wall full force, and were those...**bombs** attached to the motorcycle?!

_"Yer one crazy son of bitch, ya know that!"_ Imaginary Merle screamed inside Daryl's head.

Daryl laughed _"Learned from the best, brother."_

Tyreese tried to shot at the motorcycle, but missed his shot, just as the bike was about to smash into the wall, Daryl jumped off, the motorcycle crashed into the wall and the bombs attached to it went off, destroying the entire Wall to Woodbury.

Picking himself off the ground, Daryl stared at the destruction he had just caused and laughed bitterly to himself. _"Shit Merle, if you were still alive, you'd kill me for that."_

imagery Merle snorted. _"Jus wait baby brother, Imma stomp yer ass out when I see next time."_

"Yeah well, lets hope that's a long time away."

When Daryl tried to walk he noticed a shooting pain coming from his right leg, he must have twisted it jumping off his bike. Shit, he must have hurt more than his leg, because his arm was hurting like a bitch to, and he was sure that his knees still had skin on his knees before he had jumped off Merle's bike.

_'Shit ain't like the movies, I tell ya that.' _He could already hear Merle's hollering laughter. _'Prick.'_

Ignoring the pain, Daryl walked through the destroyed gate, he tried to think of where Andrea would be, it was a safe bet that she'd be where Glenn and Maggie had been held, the Governor would keep her in a secret place where he wouldn't have to worry about the people finding her.

Just then a shot rang out, a shooting pain went through his right arm, he brought his hand his left hand to touch his arm, there was blood soaking right through his jacket. Daryl turned around and saw Tyreese pointing his sniper rifle at him, the man had some how survived the explosion, walking away with only some minor cuts by what Daryl could see.

Daryl gripped his shoulder tight, trying to hold his own blood in. Shit! He didn't even hear the guy get up. The world started to spin around him, but he kept shaking his head, he couldn't pass out, not now! He was so close.

_'Think like Rick, think like Rick.'_ He changed in his brain. He was at gunpoint, any sudden movements could be his last. He had to think, he recognized Tyreese, he didn't get a bad vibe off the man, he didn't really want to kill him and since he only had a bullet in his arm, and not in his head, Tyreese couldn't have wanted to kill him either.

Daryl held up his one good arm in surrender. "Listen, I ain't looking for trouble."

Glaring, Tyreese yelled back. "That little stunt you pulled back there says other wise. You could have killed me!"

"Yeah...sorry bout that." Daryl apologized. "I wasn't sure who was guarding the gate, couldn't take the chance of getting meh head blown off."

"What's who I am got to do with anything?" The giant asked confused.

"Cause I know ya...I know ya ain't like that prick, The Governor." Daryl started to limp towards him, Tyreese cocked back his rifle, but Daryl just continued to limp forward. "Ya ain't like him...if ya was, ya would of just put a bullet in my head, instead of my arm."

"I ain't the best shot."

"You ain't no killer."

Daryl had the barrel of Tyreese's rifle pressed right up against his chest now, with shaking hands he brought the barrel to his forehead, Tyreese didn't move to stop him, he was too shocked by the redneck's actions.

"I ain't here to kill anyone, I'm just looking for Goldilocks." Ah, shit, he was speaking stupid, must have lost more blood than he thought he did.

Tyreese titled his head in confusion, this man was either crazy, or just...shit, well he was just crazy. "Listen brother, ain't no one here named Goldilocks." Tyreese gripped his gun tighter. "I don't wanna kill you, but you ain't hurting no one here."

"Shit you're fucking slow." All this talking was wasting his time. "Andrea, I'm looking for fucking Andrea, ya god damn asshole!"

"Andrea?" Tyreese said lowering his gun. "Governor said She's at the prison with your people."

Daryl snorted. "She ain't there, Governor lied. She's here, I know it."

"What makes you think she's here?" Tyreese asked skeptical.

"Just trust me." Daryl was now panting, trying his best to stay on his own two feet.

Tyreese bit his lip, he didn't want to trust his guy, the man had just rammed his motorcycle filled with explosives into the wall of Woodbury, almost killing him, but...The Governor...sometihng didn't sit right about that guy. If Daryl was telling the truth about Andrea, then he'd have to trust him, he owed Andrea at least that much for saving his group's life.

"Alright." The giant man said lowering his weapon comply. "Lead the way, but you try to run, I'll gun you down."

Nodding, Daryl spit out some blood, making Tyreese cringe. "Don't gotta worry bout that, pretty sure Imma be buying the farm soon if we don't hurry up."

* * *

Daryl barley standing up, Tyreese had to lead him most of the to where he remembered Glenn and Maggie being held, his gun shot wound was driving him crazy, Tyreese had apologized for shooting him, but Daryl told him to forget about it, he did blow up the gate with him on it, so they both weren't angels. He had abounded his jacket outside, this was fucking shredded to pieces anyway, he used the sleeves from his shirt to make a bandage, hoping to at least keep some of the blood from his bullet wound in.

When they entered the shed Daryl's strength started to return, he was close, his body wasn't screaming for him to drop dead anything, he couldn't even feel the pain in his wounded arm. They got close to the door, and he heard someone screaming from the other side. It was Andrea!

Tyreese recognized the scream as well, he ran forward and kicked down the door. Daryl ran into the room and saw Andrea, she was handcuffed to some sort of dentist chair, and a walker was about to sink its teeth into her collarbone.

Leaping in action, Daryl grabbed at the walker, seconds before it had time to bite Andrea, he then threw it up against a near by wall and began to repeatedly smash its head against it, he didn't know where the burst of energy had come from, but he was using it before it faded away. He let the walker drop when he was sure it was dead, and then limped back over to Andrea.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Daryl?" she wasn't sure if she was just seeing things, onc[e second walker-Milton was about to bite her, the next Daryl Dixon was running in the room with Tyreese in toe, killing Milton before he could do any damage.

Daryl broke the handcuffs off Andrea, and she collapsed from the chair into his arms. He moved a stray strand of blood hair away from her bloodied face. "Yeah, it's me Angel face." She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb across his own bloodied cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her palm.

A gun shot rang out through out the room, making Andrea and Daryl jump, Tyreese fell to the ground, a puddle of blood quickly forming around his fallen body.

The Governor was holding a smoking pistol, his cloths were torn and singed from head to toe, rips, tears, and burns were marking every single article of clothing he was wearing look like he rolled out of a fireplace, the hand holding the gun was covered in burnt pinkish skin, while the other was even more screwed up than the other, his face was worse, both of the Governor's eyelids were burned away, his eyepatch was gone and his damanged eye was visible, his teeth were exposed since his lips had burned away. His appearance did more than just shock them, it actually disgusted them.

Before Daryl could even stand up, The Governor crossed the room and had dragged him away from Andrea, he then began to ruthless pistol whip him, screaming in rage with each hit. Daryl tried to fight back, but his injuries were slowing him down, but that didn't mean he was going down without a fight.

Just as The Governor was about to bring the gun down again to smash it against Daryl's skull, he rolled to his side and pulled out his combat knife, he quickly got on his feet, ignoring the pain from his ankle and charged at the burnt man. He was swinging it down at The Governor's neck, driving the man backwards. The Governor caught his arm and twisted, trapping it under his own shoulder. He smashed his other fist into Daryl's kneecap, shattering it and his own knuckles. Daryl grunted through the pain and grabbed a hold of both of The Governor's hands then started to headbutt him repeatedly in the head, until he heard the sickening sound of the man's nose breaking.

He went to bring his knife down on the Governor's face, but Daryl's injures slowed him down again, the Governor caught Daryl's arm, and brought his knee up into Daryl's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him double over. Snatching Daryl's knife away from him, he then drove the newly acquired knife deep into the Daryl's already wounded shoulder, twisting the blade deep, The Governor grabbed Daryl by his hair and forced him to look at his Burt face.

"I'm insulted Daryl, Merle use to speak so highly about your survival skills" He said. "I knew someone from your group would come back for this waste of a life, but I at least thought you'd have common sense to cut your loses."

"Can't do anything without people anymore." Daryl said gruffly. "No one can make it alone."

The Governor snarled and smashed Daryl's face off the floor, then raised it back up to look at him. "You really think any of that matters in the end?"

"How about an arrow for an answer?" A voice said.

Standing on shaky feet, Andrea had Daryl's crossbow nestled comfortably in her arms, and despite her injuries or fatigue, her aim was steady, point directly at the Governor.

"You're not going to kill m-"

Andrea fired an Arrow into the Governor's remaining good eye before he could even finish his sentence, and shrugged, she then said. "Rousseau couldn't be right all the time."

Andrea slug the crossbow over her shoulder, and walked over to Daryl, hoping that he was alright. "Oh, God, Daryl." She helped him to his knees, and let him rest some of his weight on her, she was tired and hurt too, but he was in worse shape.

Daryl leaned against Andrea, he wished the room would stop spinning and his knee wasn't howling in agony, or his body wasn't burning up from his gun-shot, ah, shit, he must look like shit right now. Andrea let Daryl lead over to the Governor's body, he went to the dead man's face and plucked his arrow out from the man's eye socket, taking the eye with him.

Smirking through the pain, Daryl said. "Told ya I'd take his other eye." Andrea laughed a little, she wasn't sure, maybe she was just coming around to sadistic sort of humor a Dixon had.

Someone coughed behind them, and turning around sharply, Daryl whipped out Rick's Colt Python, but he was surprised when he saw Tyreese getting up off the floor, holding his bleeding stomach.

"Yeah, getting shot hurts like shit." Tyreese gasped out. "I don't how you forgave me."

Smiling Daryl said. "Yeah well, cause ol' Blondie over here already shot me once, guess I'm just use to it by now."

"Oh, shut up, Dixon. I just saved your ass." She shot back.

"Only cause I saved yer's first." He argued.

Tyreese cut in before they could continue arguing. "Hey, hey!" He said putting up a hand. "Brother bleeding out here, wanna give me a hand?" The two dropped whatever they were about to say, and helped Tyreese up, letting him put his weight on Daryl, while Daryl put his weight on Andrea.

They started to make their way out of the room, but Andrea stopped by Milton's body, looking sadly down on it. She really wished he could have made it as well. In the end, she owed just as much of her life to him, as he did to Daryl.

"Did you mean what you said, Daryl?" She asked him while she still looked down at Milton. "That no one can make it alone?"

Daryl used the hand that wasn't supporting Tyreese to turn Andrea's head towards here. "I couldn't make it alone, I needed people." He then rested his head against Andrea's. "I needed you." He was about to close the distance their lips, but Tyreese's voice cut in.

"Not to ruin the moment, but _I_ need a goddamn doctor."

Growling to himself, Daryl was about to say something, but before he could even open his lips, Andrea had smashed her lips against his. He let himself sink into the kiss, enjoying the soft feel of her lips, her taste, her scent. She pulled her lips away from him, then smiled broadly.

"Come on Robin hood, you two clowns need to get fixed up. Lets hope Dr. Stevens is still around."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I made this chapter thinking that the group was going to leave the prison, I had no idea that they would actually stay, but I wasn't changing my story, I did however add some of Andrea's last words in the chapter, but I don't have the guts to kill her. Sorry, I just love Laure Holden's performance and Andrea too much. Sorry if the fight scene with the Governor wasn't that good, this was my first fight scene I ever wrote, the only reason I made Daryl struggle in the fight, was because while I feel that Daryl's a better soldier and fighter, I feel that the Governor knows when to fight someone at their weak point, which is why I made Tyreese shoot him. I mean if The Governor didn't catch Merle off guard, I'm pretty sure Merle would have just kicked his ass five ways from friday. _

_Well, one chapter after this. Please review, reviews make everything better!_

_Till next time._

_~Solareon_

_P.S. _

_R.I.P. __ANDREA!_


	4. Lead me Home

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry this took so long, I got caught up in a lot of stuff...things! Though, I finally got the time to finish last chapter in this story, and I thought a sunday update would be good. Also, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, ya guys are the best._

**Review Shout outs**: supernena25, IHeartTeryse, and Alia92

* * *

Epilogue: Lead me Home

Sliding the last stone into place, Daryl brushed the cold sweat from his forehead, and admired his hard-work. Suddenly, Merle let off a low whistle, and strolled over to his brother.

"Damn, baby brother." Merle said lighting up a cigarette. "Looks like we did good, ay?"

"_We_?" Daryl asked with a scowl. "Last time I check, I busted my ass making this, and you!" He pointed his finger at Merle. "All ya did was just lay on ya ass and watched me do all the work."

Taking a long drag off his cigarette, Merle exhaled some smoke and replied. "I was the foreman baby brother, we direct what needs doing."

Daryl had the sickening urge to punch his older brother, but he knew it'd do no good. Sighing he just gave up and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, man."

They fell into silence after that, Daryl was staring at the ground, making circles with his feet, while Merle was just enjoying some soothing Nicotine. Finally after just standing there like some old mooks, Daryl spoke up.

"What ya doing here, Merle?" Daryl asked quietly, so quietly, that if Merle wasn't so close to him, he probably wouldn't have even heard it.

"Can't I check in on my baby brother?" Merle said in mock hurt.

"It ain't that ya can't, it just..." Daryl bit thr inside of his cheek a bit, trying to figure out what to say. "Ya always had a habit of playing ghost on me, what if ya do it again."

Merle snorted. "Damn baby brother, I already told ya before, I'm in this till the end for my brother." He threw his hands up in the air. "Ain't like I got any other brothers!"

Daryl kept his eyes trained to the ground. "You weren't there a lot of the times Merle, what's gonna make this time different?"

Merle put his right hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Cause I said so, brother."

Looking up from the ground, Daryl met his brother's eyes with his own, he then smirked a little "Imma hold ya to it, ya that right?"

"What ya gonna do if I don't?" Merle challenged sliding his hand off his brother's shoulder. "Kill me?"

Now it was Daryl's turn to snort. "Ain't nobody can kill Merle, but Merle."

"Ya damn fucking right!" Merle said with a smoke-filled chuckle.

Merle's chuckling infected Daryl, and soon he joined his brother, and then the chuckling turned into full-blown laughter, something they hadn't done in so long, it almost sounded foreign to Daryl's ears.

The laughter died down, and then Merle said. "Besides, baby brother, ya don't really even need me anymore."

Daryl snapped his head to stare at his brother, Merle had never anything like that in his life. Sure, Daryl had said something like that a thousand times when he was pissed at Merle, but he never actually meant it. "The hell ya talking about? Ya my big brother, I've always needed ya."

Merle took a long last drag of his cigarette, then flicked it away. He stepped forward, and put his hand back on Daryl's shoulder. "You ain't needed me, Daryl, since the day ya got lost in woods when ya were nine." Merle said softly, softer than Daryl could remember him ever talking. "By the time ya poison oak covered ass came back, all ya ever needed to survive in life was ya self."

Shock took over Daryl's face, and it wasn't because Merle was actually giving him credit for something, which he rarely ever did, no, what really shocked him was something else his brother said.

"Merle," Daryl began slowly. "I never told ya that story, I ain't ever told anyone that, not even the old man." He had actually told at least one person that story, and that was Andrea, but she promised to always keep it to herself no matter what. So, how did Merle find out?

Merle stepped squeezed Daryl's shoulder a little, he actually looked a little sad. "And how do ya think I know this baby brother?"

Tilting his head in confusion, Daryl tried to think of a reason about how Merle would know what happened in the woods to him so long ago, and after running through a thousand or so theories, tragic realization dawned on him.

Daryl took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Because...

"C'mon baby brother, ya can do it." Merle said calmly.

"Because...because you're not really here." Daryl said looking down to the ground, he tightly closed his eyes as they began to water.

"That's right, Daryl." _Merle_ said sadly. "I died, I died a long time ago."

Tears welled up in Daryl's eyes, but he did his best to blink them away. Dixon's didn't fucking cry, at least not in front of another Dixon. "I miss you, brother."

Merle nodded his head. "I know, I know."

"I...I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." Daryl whispered looking at the ground.

_Merle_ smiled sadly, and stepped in front of his brother, putting both hands on his shoulders. "Ya ain't gotta be without me Darylina, all yer gotta do is hold on."

Daryl fixed _Merle_ a confused look. "Hold on to what? Your stump?" He asked sarcastically. "Cause that ain't happening, I buried that shit."

Merle lightly smacked Daryl upside the head. "Smart-ass." He grumbled. "Ya ain't need to hold on to some bullshit like that, all ya need is this." He took a hand of Daryl's shoulder and pointed to his head. "If ya can remember me in that little brain of yers, than I ain't going anywhere."

Smiling sadly, Daryl tried his best to think of something to say, but the only thing that came out was. "Since when did ya get into all the mushy shit, Merle?"

"Shut the fuck up." _Merle_ said throwing his hands off Daryl. "I swear, trying to have a damn moment with ya, is like trying to fucking get the China-man to grow ten feet."

Daryl smirked, he whipped away some stray water leaking from his eyes and said. "He's Korean, Merle."

"Whatever!" _Merle_ yelled, while he flipped his younger brother the bird, but Daryl just shook his head, still smirking at Merle.

It was then that _Merle_ said. "Alright baby brother, time to open yer eyes now."

And Daryl did just that, because Merle was right. He opened the eyes that he didn't even realized he had closed. Suddenly, there was no Merle, there was just Daryl, standing in front of the stone memorial he had made. It had taken months, a lot of time, and shit load of stones, but it was worth it in end.

The memorial had been dedicated Amy, to Sophia, to everyone Daryl and his new family had lost since the world had ended, but most impotently, it was meant for his hero, his best friend, his brother, Merle.

"Ya know I ain't the best with words," Daryl said to the memorial. "but I promise I'll be back here one day, this ain't goodbye, it's just...well, shit, it is a goodbye." He didn't want to say goodbye to Merle, but he knew that it was time. "I told ya that I wanted my brother back, but shit, I know now that I always had ya here with him, ya were always there for them, and I ain't gonna forget that, I love ya, brother."

Stepping away from the stone memorial, Daryl took one last long look at it, he then started to limp away. "I'll see ya later, brother."

Leading against Daryl's new motorcycle, Andrea watched as he limped over towards her, it had been some time since their fight with the Governor, but his body, and definitely his kneecap, still hadn't fully healed yet, it had taken weeks for him just to be able to walk, and Dr. Stevens said it'd still take a couple of weeks for him to stop limping.

The night Andrea and Daryl had killed the Governor, it had changed so much about their world. At first, the people of Woodbury had wanted Daryl's head on pike, he had killed their leader and blown up one of their gate, and walkers were wondering into Woodbury. Lucky for the two of them, some of the Woodbury Military had volunteered to stay behind during the prison assault, and were already in the town to defend it from walkers. What wasn't lucky, was that after the walkers had been killed, and a makeshift gate was built, Daryl had almost been executed on the spot. It had taken both Tyreese and Andrea to defend him, for the people not to kill him, and it had taken them explaining all the Governor's dirty secrets, for the people to actually let Daryl live.

After gaining the trust of Woodbury, they had decided to stay in the town and help rebuild, it wasn't a permanent thing though, Daryl still needed to heal, and Andrea didn't want to leave the people without a leader or anyway to survive on their own.

After some weeks had passed, Daryl was finally on his feet again, and Andrea felt that Woodbury was too. The gate had been rebuilt, the people had been trained in basic survival by both her and Daryl, plus a new leader had even been Chosen.

The people, and herself included, had hand-picked Tyreese to lead Woodbury. The man was completely shocked that he was the first choice the people had picked to be their leader, but he had still accepted the honor, promising that he'd be a better leader than the Governor had been.

"Ay, Goldilocks." Daryl said getting close to Andrea. "Yer gonna day-dream all day, or get ya shit in gear?"

"I'm not the one taking forever just to limp over here, Robin hood." Andrea shot said smiling.

Getting close to Andrea, Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ya mouth gonna get ya in trouble one of these days." He said.

Breaking away, Andrea replied. "Oh, shut up Dixon, this mouth has saved our asses more than I can count."

"True, but after it's done saving, it never fucking closes."

"Jerk." Andrea said, lightly punching Daryl's arm. "Just for that, you're cooking tonight."

"So, I'm stuck hunting and cooking tonight?" The hell happened to all the female empowerment and equal treatment shit you're always spewing out?" questioned Daryl.

"I'll catch some fish." Answered Andrea crossing her arms.

Daryl smirked smugly and said. "It's too cold to fish."

"Then that means it's too cold for hunting too." Andrea replied."

Oh, Christ, couldn't this woman just let him win one argument? "Just get on the damn bike, woman." Daryl growled.

"Whatever you say, Dixon." Andrea said smiling broadly. She felt like pushing more of Daryl's buttons, but she knew that it was time they got on the road.

Daryl had told her how Rick and the group were heading east, now where east the group was heading to was a mystery to the both of them, but at least they knew that their family was somewhere out east. The plan was to head towards Washington, that maybe they could find their group there, and if not, than they'd just keep looking for them. It wasn't like they had anything else to do.

Getting on his motorcycle, Daryl started the engine up, and let Andrea slide behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. He was about to drive off, when something near the memorial stone caught his eyes.

Leaning against the of the memorial stone, was none other than _Merle Dixon_, but he wasn't alone. _Amy_ was standing besides _Merle_, smiling brightly, and between the both of them was someone who Daryl thought he'd never see again, it was little _Sophia_, she was holding onto _Merle's_ right hand, and clinging to _Amy's_ leg. The three waved at Daryl, well, Sophia and Amy waved, Merle just smirked and flipped off his baby brother.

Daryl continued to stare at the memorial stone, he wanted to remember this moment, he wanted to remember how _Amy, Sophia and Merle_ looked at this moment, how they weren't covered in bites, bruises, or scars. They all were a piece of the puzzle that made him; Sophia, the scared child who got lost in the woods and never came back, Amy, the innocent younger sibling, trying to make their older sibling proud, and finally, Merle, who represented everything about Daryl's entire life.

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Daryl looked away from the memorial, from his past, It was time to move on. He looked back at Andrea. "Ay, Andrea." He said using her real name. "Remember what ya said bout the pain?"

Andrea smiled, tightening her hold on Daryl's waist. "You made some room for it?" She asked softly.

Daryl looked back the memorial one last time and then looked towards the road. "Yeah, I think I did."He turned his head around, and captured Andrea's lips in a kiss, something he had meant to do for some time,.

"Took you long enough, Dixon." Andrea said cheeky, she grabbed Daryl by the collar of his jacket, and brought him in for a deeper kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she kissed Daryl, it just felt right. She wasn't sure what would have happened if she hadn't been able to escape that torture room, but she did know that in this moment with Daryl, she was the happiest she had been a long time.

The couple broke apart when they started to feel something wet and cold land on their heads, Daryl turned his head towards the sky, and saw that snow flakes were gently cascading down on them and the ground.

Smirking a little, Daryl kissed Andrea one last time, he then slowly pulled away from her lips and whispered. "C'mon Angel face, it's time to go home."

"Lead the way, Robin hood." Andrea said resting her head on Daryl's back.

Daryl revved the engine of his motorcycle one last time, and then drove away from the stone memorial.

There was strange feeling of content Daryl felt as he continued to drive, he felt that for the first time, he could walk away from a chapter in his life without cringing at the memory.

He had done it, he had manged to save Andrea and avenge his brother, he felt better, lighter, like a weight he had carried on his shoulders for the last couple years was now gone. It hadn't been an easy journey, he had almost lost his life, he'd almost lost Andrea, but in the end, when every scenario had failed, when every plan had failed, Andrea and him had still manage to come up on top. The only challenge left, was the unknown future, and as long as he had Andrea, he had hope that they'd beat this nightmare, and maybe it wouldn't be today, or even tomorrow, but Daryl knew they'd find a better life for themselves

There was still many battles ahead for them though, Winter had already started, and that meant traveling was going to be a real nasty bitch, and they still needed to find their group, their family, and the only lead they had on their whereabouts was that they were heading east. The odds were stacked against them again, but that didn't meant that'd stop them.

For now though, Andrea Harrison and Daryl Dixon would just enjoy their victory. They had won, and now it was finally time to go home.

Mission complete.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Well that's the end of Come Home, My first finished multi-chapter story. I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel to it, I had a larger story in mind that I could write, where Andrea and Daryl would be searching for Rick's group and how life would be like for them after the events of this story and maybe explore some of the comic elements, but I'm not sure. If I get enough reviews asking my to write a sequel, than I'll write a sequel, but I'm cool with this just being a stand alone story. I'm just happy in this, Andrea's alive and well. Anyway, to everyone who read and reviewed my story, it's been fun, and thanks for being there._

_I'll catch ya guys later._

_~Solareon_


End file.
